Phlox subulata xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99.
The application for Phlox xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 will be co-pending with another application entitled Phlox Plant Named xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/801,205, having the same inventor and filing date as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Moss Phlox known botanically as Phlox subulata (not patented) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99. In 1998 the new cultivar was discovered by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Albany, Oreg. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 was a spontaneously occurring sport that was discovered as a branch on Phlox subulata xe2x80x98Candy Stripexe2x80x99, (not patented).
xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is characterized by uniformity in containers, prolific blooming, vigor, and a tall profile with white flowers held on long stems above the foliage. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is distinguished from the parent plant xe2x80x98Candy Stripexe2x80x99 by light green foliage and white flowers. It differs from xe2x80x98White Delightxe2x80x99 (unpatented) by its vigor, abundance of flowers, tall flowers, short coarse leaves, and uniformity in containers.
After the sport was observed for performance over a period of months, xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 was propagated in a cultivated area of Albany, Oreg. The first asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor in 1998, using vegetative cuttings. The distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is uniform in containers.
2. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is tall with flowers held above foliage.
3. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is a prolific bloomer.
4. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is vigorous in growth.
5. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 has white flowers.
6. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 has short, coarse, light green leaves.
7. xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 3.